Handling difficult situations
by Sammy Elle
Summary: This is my newest work!It´s taking place after showdown,there are spoilers for all episodes up to this one...It´s a JSM triangle!Chapter 4 is up!Please,as always,R&R!
1. Hurt and to what it can lead

**Discs.:I don´t own WaT or it´s characters...**

**A/N: Hey out there!Here is a new piece of work by me!I wrote this because I was kinda annoyed by the fact that nobody is interested into my CM-fics!This is taking place after the beginning of season four, so there are spoilers for seasons 1 to 3 and the first episode of season 4!It´´s a triangle story...**

* * *

Handling difficult situations 

_1.Hurt and to what it can lead_

He had planned to take a quick look on how Martin was holding up, before getting home. When he arrived at the room the nurses had sent him to, he was surprised to see a familiar person sitting on a uncomfortable looking seat next to his young agent´s bed. Sam was holding his right hand and was totally unaware of Jack´s presence in the room. He walked silently to her, placing one of his hands on her shoulder and asked : "What are you still doing here, Sam? You should be at home, sleeping. I mean, I can understand that you are worried about him but it will not help him in any kind of way if you get shot tomorrow, because you were sitting here all night, instead of getting at least a bit of sleep!" She turned to him and he was able to see her puffy, red eyes. "Come on Samantha, I give you a ride home, okay? If you really want to be here at his side, why don´t you take a few days off?" Samantha thought for a moment then she got up from her chair and left with Jack.

_A half hour later, in front of Sam´s apartment building :_

"Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?" Jack nodded his agreement and together they got out of his car and went into her apartment. They drank a cup of coffee and talked about everything which came to their minds. "You haven´t changed much around here…" he trailed off. Sam smiled hearing this question. She knew he would say something like this, but he was right she had thought about changing the furniture after Maria had find, but had decided against it, because she had always hoped he would come back. Then he had announced to leave for Chicago and she had come closer to Martin. It hurt her that Martin was lying in a hospital bed and would maybe wake up with nobody there he knew…

_Another hour later:_

They were sitting close to each other. Instead of coffee they had after a while started to drink wine. When he started to message her shoulders she was feeling better. A few minutes later she turned to face him not expecting what she was seeing in his eyes. He was leaning closer to her ´til their lips finally touched. At first it was just a soft touch but only a few seconds later they kissed passionate. She was starting to undress him and he did the same with her. They didn´t dared to move to the bedroom. He wanted her so badly. He needed her back on his side and tonight he had a chance to show her this.

After they had sunk next to each other on the couch, totally spent he looked at her, gave her a kiss and asked : "What do you think about getting to bed? There would be more space..?" He was looking at her with so much more than just sexual longing, and she gave in.

When they were in her bedroom Jack suddenly decided that he wanted her again. It was even more passionate this time than the last one. They were calling each others names, they were groaning, moaning, crying. When they had reached their climax once again he heard her whispering something he wished he hadn´t heard at all. It was just one word but it was hurting him so unbelievable when _his _Sam was saying, so quietly that it was a surprise that he was actually able to hear it : "Martin…"

After Samantha had fallen asleep Jack was still awake for a long time, wondering what it had meant that she had called Martin´s name earlier this night. Had she really loved him? Was this just a way for her to handle the shock about what happened to him? Why was he even thinking about it? Samantha had been his mistress. He had never loved her, right? But why was it hurting him then so much? Another thing he asked himself was, if she had ever cried his name out during the times she had slept with Martin.

_Tbc?_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked this!I know it was a bit short, but I promise I will try to write a long chapter two...Please let me know what you think about this!!! **


	2. Regret

**Discs.:I don´t own WaT or its characters...**

** A/N:I hope you will like this...It´s kind of short but...**

* * *

**  
**Handling difficult situations

_2.Regret_

When Sam woke up she needed a moment to remember what had happened the night before. She wasn´t aware of the fact that Jack was still holding her. He gave her a kiss onto her shoulder, pulling her close to him. Suddenly everything which happened in the last few days came back to her mind and when she turned around facing Jack , she wished it had been a dream. Martin was in hospital and instead of being at his side she had slept with their boss – again. How could she have been able to make a so damn, big mistake? Jack had broken her heart and she had still been willing to search his proximity…

Jack hadn´t slept that much. He had preferred to watch her sleeping form and had thought about them – their past, Martin and a lot of other things. He was sure at least about one thing : he would fight for her this time. She had been the only thing he had thought about in the last time. He remembered the dream he had that one night. He had talked with Liza about it. She had told him that he seemed to have still feelings for Samantha and, well, she had been right with that…It had broken his heart when he had found out about her having a fling with Martin. Had she loved him? Oh god, please not! He would not be able to handle that, especially not after what happened between him and Sam last night. Why had it to be so complicated between him and her? The first time he had been married and when Maria had left for Chicago she had suddenly been with Martin. What had she actually seen in him? He was a Fitzgerald…When he had told her nearly three years ago that Martin would join the team she had laughed about the idea, they had made even jokes about him…She never had wanted a serious relationship with someone at least not with a guy like Martin!Well, she had wanted a serious relationship with him... Had she really changed that much? How he wished to have been able to stay with her, telling her about his feelings, but he had to do the right thing for his girls, right? They would have never been able to forgive him if he had left them to live a happy life with Samantha. But now he was wishing he had never ended things between them. Why had it taken him so long to realise what he was feeling for her?

When she turned to him he stroked her face softly with his fingertips, tracing tenderly the outline of her beautiful face. She didn´t shied away, even when he bend down to kiss her. He wasn´t sure at all what he would have done if not in this particular moment his cell would have started to ring…

They had a new case so they had to get up and ready for work.

_At the bullpen :_

It was awkward silent for a while before Jack started the briefing. It was hard for him to focus his attention on the case and not onto Sam´s perfect looking, slender form, or her lips. He was aware about the fact that he wanted her, there and then. Again he was asking himself what he would do at the moment, if Danny was not there…Jack decided to give his thoughts a break and to focus onto work. They started the briefing and all thoughts about his night with Samantha had vanished from his mind.

Sam was watching Jack now for a while. She wondered what it meant for her what happened between them the night before. She knew that her feelings for him had started to grow again but she had also still feelings for Martin. God, she felt so bad for having done this to him – exactly the same way she had felt after the first few times she had slept with Martin, having found out that Jack would stay…Now she felt so conflicted, she wanted to be at the hospital, spending time with Martin. But she was too afraid he could notice what she had done…

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked it...I also hope to being able to updat soon again!Please review!**


	3. Pain

**Discs.:You know how it goes - i don´t own Wat or its characters!**

**A/N:First of all I want to thank once again everyone of my readers who reviewed for this!I hope you will enjoy to read this new chapter!**

* * *

Handling difficult situations

_3.Pain_

When Martin woke up he was alone. It was hard at first to remember what had happened, but after a moment it came all back to his mind. He started to wonder if Dornvald had been caught and if Danny was okay…Then another thought was invading his mind :What was _she _doing right now…He had dreamed about her, sitting on his bedside and telling him she would be there for him and she wouldn´t leave – but obviously it had been a dream. He wished it hadn´t… All he wanted at the moment was seeing her. It would ease his pain a lot to see the woman he loved. Loved? That was stupid, she didn´t loved him and by the way – they were over for a few months now, he should start to get over her.

A few minutes later he fall asleep again. So when Samantha arrived he wasn´t noticing it. She took a seat at his bedside and wondered how he felt, if he was feeling pain. God, she was feeling so guilty for what happened with Jack the night before...He had asked her to meet him this evening – to talk, she knew what _that _meant. Whenever he had said this since their first night together they had not been able to talk about them or their situation – they always had landed in bed with each other…But on the other hand, she had still feelings for him. What was she supposed to do now? Martin was lying here and she wanted to be there when he woke up, to make sure he was okay. Why had it to be so god damn complicated with her relationships – well, it was true, she liked it complicated concerning men but she had realised that in this particular case she had to find another way then usually. She was working with both of them, Jack was their boss and Martin, well, he was the son of the Deputy Director, so whatever she would do to solve this it would have consequences concerning work…She suddenly made a decision. She stood up and, before she left, bent down and gave Martin a kiss onto his forehead, while whispering : "I´m so sorry, Marty…" Then she left. She needed comfort – and she knew where she was going to find it…

Jack had wondered if Sam was going to react to his wish to talk. He needed to have her back. He needed to find out what was going to happen now after the night they spent with each other and he needed to know if there were still feelings for him on her side and what it had meant that she had screamed Martin´s name while they were in bed with each other! He still remembered that particular moment when it had hit him finally – without being able to deny it any longer. That morning when this little boy had went missing and he had asked Martin what he actually was doing in this part of the city. The fact that Martin needed a moment to think about how to answer and the fact that he took a quick look in Sam´s direction had given it all away. It was not like Jack hadn´t suspected it over and over again, for example when Martin had gone with Samantha to the hospital after her undercover op. There had been so many moments when he considered the possibility that there was more between them than just friendship, but he had denied it up to this morning. And even then he had still hoped to be wrong, when he confronted Martin with his suspicion he had hoped Martin would laugh at him, telling him they were just good friends…God, how wrong he had been!

When he arrived at Samantha´s place he was relieved to see that she was at home. He rang the doorbell. After she opened he smiled at her. "Can I come in?" Sam let him in. He saw in her face traces of tears. He wanted to make her pain vanish. They took a seat on her couch and started talking. But after a while they started kissing passionate again. In his mind Jack swore to never give her up. He needed her so much. And she seemed to want him as well.

Hours later when he hold her in his strong arms, kissing her head, he was deep in thought. He was glade that she had screamed this night his name - instead of Martin´s… She had fallen asleep a while ago and he used his opportunity to watch her. He was happy, for the first time since months. To have Sam back in his arms was just wonderful!

_Meanwhile at the hospital :_

When Martin woke up again he was surprised to see his uncle, cousins and Ava sitting there. They all smiled at him when they noticed him watching them. "Marty! You are awake…" Everyone of them hugged him. But even the fact that he loved them and was really happy about their visit, he was sad about the fact that Samantha wasn´t there.

After they had left, promising to come back as soon as possible, he gave up to fight his hurt. A few tears started to run over his face, while he was asking himself, why the woman he loved wasn´t visiting him...Had he really meant not enough for her that she was not even considering to visit to find out how he was? He wondered what she was doing right now…Was she working? Or was she at home, sleeping? He really asked himself if not even their friendship meant anything to her…

A while later, when a nurse entered his room, he made a decision. "Excuse me, ehm…had anyone except my family visited yet?" The woman thought for a while then she finally answered : "Well, yes there was this Latino guy, I think he said he is working with you, but he wasn´t here for long – he had to get back to work…And then there had been a young woman. She said she was working with you as well, she stayed a bit longer and was also here this evening, while you were asleep but left a bit more than an hour before your family came here…" she trailed off.

After she had left him he smiled, knowing now that Samantha had actually been there…And like that he fall asleep – still smiling…

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N: Ihope you liked this (equal if Jam or Smarty fan)!Please send me a lot of REVIEWS!!!I hope I will be able to update soon, but I can not promise it, so please be patient...!**


	4. Coming back

**Discs.:I don´t own Without a trace or its characters!**

**A/N:I want to thank once again everbody who read this so far, especially those readers who had reviewed so far!**

* * *

When Martin arrived at the office it had become for him nearly unbearable to not being able to see Samantha. The moment he saw her sitting on one of the desks with Viv he smiled inwardly. When they hugged he had to fight the urge to kiss her. He knew she had visited him a lot in hospital, but he had slept everytime.

_Later that evening :_

When Sam came back from Jack´s office, after handing in her report he stood up and went to her. "Hey Sam...would you like to grab a drink?" She thought for a moment, then she smiled and nodded. They were not aware of the fact that, when they left, Jack was watching them like a hawk. Martin started to joke again about him needing to use a cane. Samantha just smiled. She was still worried about him. She was feeling bad for what was going on between her and Jack since that particular night. However, she wanted not to think about him any longer. Martin was happy about having the chance to spend time with the love of his life…He had missed her so much the last few weeks. It was great that she had agreed to grab a drink with him and to catch up. It had been hard for him to focus his attention onto work instead of on her today...

_Meanwhile in the office :_

Today had been difficult for him.He had been as nice to Martin as possible, well, Samantha was now his again and why should he be not nice to Martin? It had in the end been very good what had happened to Martin, because it had brought him and Sam back together. But when he had seen them leave together, joking and laughing about something, he only wanted to hurt him! The jealousy he still felt was nearly unbearable for him. Jack was unable to stop wondering what they were doing right now. He loved Samantha and he was totally unwilling to give her up or loose her because of Martin…He could just hope Sam was thinking the same way. He had been so happy with her in the last few weeks. It had been like it never had ended between them, well, maybe it hadn´t. Right, on the physical level maybe, but he had always had feelings for this wonderful woman…And now she was spending time with this Fitzgerald, again, while he was stuck in his office. It wouldn´t be so hard for him, if he wouldn´t know about their common past…Damn he had planned to ask Samantha out this evening!

_At a bar :_

"It´s still nice here…But would it not be better if you not drink, I mean you are still taking pills, right?" Martin smiled at her and thought for a while, before he answered : "You are right. But actually I haven´t said I would drink alcohol, have I?" They smiled at each other while she was shaking her head slowly no. They talked about a lot of stuff. About what had happened at the office while he had been away and about his recovery. They talked about the time when Sam had been shot and needed to recover. They laughed a lot and were enjoying the time they were able to spend with each other. After a while Jack had totally vanished from her mind. And she was perfectly happy to be with Martin.

_A few hours later :_

When they left the bar it had started to rain so when Sam asked : "You wanna share a cab?" Martin agreed without thinking about it for more than a second, especially when a particular memory invaded his mind…When they arrived at his apartment building he was turning toward her and gave her a questioning look. When she smiled he smiled back at her and, after Martin had paid the cabbie, they went inside. After he had opened and closed the door of his apartment he pulled her close to him. He gave her a soft kiss. She was responding to it immediately. They went to his bedroom and started to undress each other. When they sank onto his bed he started to kiss her again, letting his mouth and fingertips rediscover her body. When she saw the scars on his thorax she was shocked. She hadn´t imagined it would be that bad…When he kissed her again she stopped thinking, she just wanted him again…She wanted him back. How had she been so stupid to give him up so easily in the first place? He was a so wonderful guy : unbelievable handsome, clever, caring and hundreds of other things. Every woman would want him…But she had been to blind to see what she had until she had nearly lost him – twice, in just a few months. He was so happy to have her back in his arms. He had realised the moment he had ended their relationship how stupid he had been to give her – the woman he was loving without compare - up! Now this all didn´t mattered any longer, because he had her back. To feel her close to him again was wonderful. He wished this night would never end again. They were unaware of the passing of time. It was just feeling too good to think about what would happen the next day.

_Meanwhile :_

Jack was getting more and more nervous, angry and also jealous. He wasn´t able to stop wondering what Samantha was doing right now – with Martin…He had tried to call her, but she hadn´t answered any of his calls. Why had she even left with Martin? However, it was tearing him apart not to know where she was or what she was doing at the moment. He was worried that Martin would try to get his Sam back. Why hadn´t he done something to prevent a situation like this? He just wanted the best for Samantha, right? So he hoped that they just had gone to a bar to catch up. He was aware of the fact that sleep would not come this night, or that it at least would be very hard for him to fall asleep, while Sam was together with her former lover…Had Martin ever felt this way during his relationship with Sam?

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you have liked this! Please review!I hope aslo I´m able to update soon again...**


End file.
